Nil Yuki
Nil Yuki （無記号ゆき, Nil Yuki), renowned as "Burning Swordsman Nil", （バーニング剣士無記号), was a shinobi from Kirigakure's Yuki Clan and Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. Background ' Nil was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. Nil had two Kekkei Genkai's; Plasma,Ice Sometime during the war, Nil's parents were killed. Orphaned, Nil became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, he was confronted by Shokichi Momochi, a man who had "the same eyes" as him. Shokichi later asked Nil to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for Shokichi. Nil readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and devoting his life to becoming the ultimate tool for Shokichi to use. In the past, upon leaving the Land of Water, Nil and Shokichi met Tashigi. Nil appeared to sympathise with Tashigi for his loneliness and lack of purpose by looking into his eyes. However, he was forced to keep moving by Shokichi, and left Tashigi to be. Shokichi then trained Nil in the ways of the shinobi, as well as every fighting technique that he knew. After Shokichi joined the war and died, the war ended because of his sacrifice. Nil then wandered off somewhere in the woods, apparently when he fainted, he was taken by the 7th Takikage and put him under Medical care. He joined Takigakure, after 4 years, Nil left Takigakure and joined Kirigakure. '''Personality ' Nil was a good-hearted, compliant, and eager shinobi, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Nil disliked needing to kill others in his role as a tool, and avoided doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Nil did all that he could to avoid inflicting great harm, even putting them into a death-like state to prevent them from fighting further, as he did to Hikaru Senju during their battle. Before he met Shokichi, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served Shokichi because he wanted to feel useful. However he also hated Takigakure after rogue ninja from Takigakure killed the 7th Takikage and they also caused the death of Shokichi Momochi, which made him experience cruel reality. 'Abilities ' Nil was noted to be one of the most talented members of the Yuki and Uchiha clan. He had earned the nickname of "Burning Swordsman" as he had great mastery of the Fire Body Technique and swordsmanship. Nil would often make practical uses of the Fire Body Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination which was letting him turn into fire. He often made use of this to signal private meetings with Hikaru whenever he was with company.His abilities also made him a captain of his own squad. Likewise, an entire squad of Kusa-nin quickly chose to flee upon learning of his presence. Nature Transformation As it is traditional to the Uchiha Clan, Nil was an adept user of Fire Release techniques, specifically the rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. Nil's usage of the technique required the efforts of many Anbu-level Water Release users to counterbalance it. He turned into fire and could disappear with the element, making him a element master. He could barely be touched because of his Fire Body Technique Dōjutsu Sharingan Like many members of his clan, Nil was a wielder of the Sharingan. His skill and mastery of the Sharingan rivalled that of Hikaru's and both were highly praised for their sheer power in it. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysis genjutsu with just a single glance. Hailed as the 4th most powerful user of the Uchiha. 'Past ' ''Takigakure''''' When the 7th Takikage found Nil in the woods, he took him to the village and put him under medical care. Nil slowly woke up and saw the shinobi. The Takikage introduced him to the higher-ups. One of his successors was the great Aiko Murasaki (Current Takikage), she was the mastermind behind the Woody Fall Incident, she hired the rogues to kill the 7th Takigakure. Before he was killed, Nil was training with the 7th Takikage and became a ANBU in 2 months. He was praised as the most fastest ninja of the entire world. After the Takikage died, his hate towards the rogue ninja grew. He went out to tell Aiko she was the next Takikage, but when he heard she was the mastermind behind it, his hate grew so much that it was visible, mentally and physically. When the village announced that Aiko was the next Takikage, Nil went out and killed the higher-ups and left Aiko wounded. He escaped from the village and went on to a misty place, He fought Ren Hozuki on the way to a safe place, back then Ren was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Nil was clashed with him, until both of them were knocked out. Nil woke up in the forest and decided to go to Kirigakure, eventually he met some Jounin-Class villagers in the village, he fought against them and got defeated, he joined Kirigakure. He was promoted to Genin, then he took place during the Chunin Exams as a participant. He struggled hard but won and got promoted to Chunin. Then one of his hardest tests, the Jounin Exams, he had to fight against the Mizukage and his Successor in a 1vs1vs1 (FFA) , he won and got promoted to Jounin. He also became Head of Intel awhile later. Then there was one night when the Mizukage got captured by the Akatsuki, the village was forced to choose a new Mizukage and it was the successor.